


方总 - 第二章 （完）

by Honeyminbin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lee Know - Freeform, M/M, Sweet, bang chan - Freeform, minchan, skz - Freeform, 后续, 旻灿, 甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyminbin/pseuds/Honeyminbin
Summary: 没有看第一章的小伙伴先看第一章哦❤️甜/没有🚗
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 6





	方总 - 第二章 （完）

**Author's Note:**

> 甜/没有🚗
> 
> 没有看第一章的先看第一章哦๑`^´๑

第二章 

自从那件事后，方灿也知道了自己误会了李旻浩，虽然没有正面过歉过，但是已经让李旻浩回来上班了。第二天屋子里都是甜甜的味道，让方灿都无法集中，一抬头就会看到李旻浩看着自己，只能撇开头不敢看他。

因为只要看到李旻浩就会想起那天晚上发生的事，身体就会怪怪的，虽然还在发情期，但是方灿还是坚持要来上班，每次和李旻浩擦肩而过腿都会发软。都是知道的发情的omega是离不开alpha的但是不知是为什么，方灿离开了李旻浩也没有什么事。

但是现在公司的alpha之前对方灿有爱慕心的现在全没了，因为他们闻到了方灿身上强烈的被某个alpha标记过的味道。甚至韩总监都感觉怪怪的，身为alpha的他突然感觉方灿变了，也说不上是哪里变了...

方灿开始躲着李旻浩，虽然发情期已经过了但是不知道为什么，一见到李旻浩心脏就会不停的跳动，耳根子也慢慢的变红，一听到李旻浩的名字就会吓到。自己也不知道是怎么了，每天回家满脑子的李旻浩，做饭..办公，洗澡，在床上。

甚至有时会喘着李旻浩的名字玩弄自己到高潮。

真是疯了...

李旻浩也有察觉得到方灿在躲着他，他其实也没有多想什么，但是自从看到方灿和其他人卿卿我我的心里也不是个滋味。感觉像是自家的omega和别人跑了一样。

有一次李旻浩下班堵着方灿，但是对方居然跑了。

跑了？？

李旻家也不明白为什么，他做错什么了吗？

不知道啊………

最后李旻浩也是受不了，下班直接进了方灿的办公室把帘子拉了下来，门锁上。”干..干什么..我要下班了” 方灿说话有点磕磕巴巴。

”我知道，但是我有话和你说”

”说吧..快点..我想回家” 方灿站了起来一边收拾着文件一边想要冷静的不看李旻浩，”为什么躲着我” 李旻浩走到了方灿的面前。”我..我没有” 方灿感觉自己耳朵肯定已经红的要命。”没有？那为什么不看着我" 李旻浩拽住了方灿的胳膊，逼着对方看着自己。

”没..没有你想多了”

”那你这么紧张干什么？” 李旻浩一把拽过方灿，让小猫咪捯进了自己的怀里，方灿感觉自己的心脏都快要从身体里跳出来了，李旻浩可以闻到方灿身上慢慢发出的檀香味。”没-没有紧张” 方灿想试着逃出李旻浩的魔爪，但是..呃..不可能的。

李旻浩抱着方灿，两个什么也没有做，但是方灿可以感觉得到李旻浩心脏快速的跳动。”不要逃好不好..” 李旻浩得声音真的温柔到肚子里了。

方灿什么也没有说

”做我的人吧...我喜欢你...每天看到你..却得不到你让我很难受” 李旻浩的声音感觉带一点哭呛，方灿也是被吓到了，他也..喜欢我？方灿不知所措，挣扎起来推开了李旻浩拿着文件和衣服就跑出了办公室。

回到自己车里后感觉心脏已经跳到脖子上了，”冷静方灿！冷静方灿！” 自己也不知道怎么了一路上一直坐立不安，满脑子李旻浩给自己告白的场景。

到家后第一件事冲了一个澡感觉自己..是不是太紧张跑开而伤害了李旻浩？越想越后悔，明明我喜欢他为什么跑开了呢..

第二天那是个尴尬，全公司的人都感觉到李旻浩和方灿的尴尬气氛。但是这次是李旻浩完全没有理会方灿。像是小夫妻吵架了一样，方灿虽然在远远看着李旻浩但是不敢直视他，两个人做了那样的事情，随后还被表白了，但是紧张的他居然还跑了，怎么可能直视。

*咚...咚..咚*

“进来”

”那个方总，李总监说文件已经做好了让我给你，他说下午不在要去C公司开会，如果有什么事情可以直接告诉我”

”哦..知道了”

”明明也在躲我..” 方灿嘟囔着

今天方灿忙到了傍晚，想要回家但是发现李旻浩的东西还没有拿，今天是个星期五大家都下午很早下班了，虽然太阳还没有落山但是李旻浩应该回来了..开什么会那么长时间..

正在嘀咕着李旻浩就听到了说话声，方灿连忙做回了自己的位置看看是谁，不料就是李旻浩和自己的秘书小凯，方灿假装自己在工作却听着两个人的对话。

”李总监今天谈的真的很成功呢” 

”是啊，对不起啊这么晚才回来” 

”啊没事没事的，反正今天是个星期五我没有什么事情”

”语气那么温柔干什么..” 方灿撅了撅嘴

”那个...如果李总监有时间的话..可不可以请你吃个饭啊？” 

”嗯...........”

方灿不想听，不敢听，对自己表白了之后躲着自己还和自己的秘书出去吃饭，渣男！哼！，*咚..咚*，方灿抬头看到了两个人，”那个方总我们回去了，方总您也要早点休息” 秘书说，方灿只点了点头，方灿可以感觉得到李旻浩在看自己，在两个人走之前方灿也看了一眼李旻浩

感觉自己都快哭出来了，像是被主人遗忘的小猫咪，方灿努力的什么也不想，但是就那么幼稚的感觉自己眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的掉下来。

”不回家吗”

方灿猛的一抬头看到李旻浩站在自己办公室门口

”...你-你-你..突然回来干什么！” 方灿吓的连忙擦拭着自己的眼泪，李旻浩看见方灿擦眼睛马上就知道方灿哭了，”那你哭什么” 李旻浩笑了笑走到了方灿面前，”没..没有哭！你想多了！你..你不是和秘书去..去吃饭了吗” 

”啊..你听到了..对呀..是要和秘书去吃饭..我只是回来拿东西，拿完就走..却发现你还在”

”我..我还要忙其他的” 

不能哭，不能哭

”哦，那我走了”

走！走的远远儿的，再也不要让我看见你..

方灿假装转过椅子拿东西，却在那里哭的不像样，不一会感觉自己的椅子被转了过来，脸颊也被一只暖暖的手举着，”别哭了..我不走” 

”你..你真的很烦！我没有哭！眼睛进东西了” 

李旻浩什么也没有说只是轻轻的擦拭着方灿的眼泪，”还这么倔强吗..还是你喜欢我喜欢到哭？嗯？” 李旻浩随口说了一句。

“.........”

“哎呀..我骗—”

”是..是又怎样...就是喜欢你喜欢到不能自拔..就..就是喜欢你喜欢到每天都想你...就是..喜欢到....唔..”

下一秒还没有等方灿说完，李旻浩已经吻了过来，分开的时候方灿还有一点念念不舍，”喜欢我为什么不早点说” 李旻浩看着方灿，”你..不是..不要我了吗..和秘书去吃饭” 

啊啊啊真的太可爱了...为什么要这么可爱..

“谁说不要你了，还有秘书我已经拒绝了，没有和她出去吃饭，也永远不会”， “真..真的吗”，“真的，没有骗你” 李旻浩笑着看着面前的哭包

”好了..不要哭了..我们回家吧” 

等等就这么完了？

”回家？谁..谁说要和你回家”

”我说的，走” 

李旻浩站了起来，顺便也拽着方灿，一把抱起方灿，举到了肩膀上，”你..你干什么！变态！被看到了怎么办”

”没事..反正大部分人都知道我们的关系了” 

等等这和我想象得结局有点不一样啊？

什么情况？

不应该有个什么一哭二闹三上吊的剧情吗？

（不好意思，我有点懒..所以没有写rou）  
(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧

END


End file.
